


Safe In Your Arms

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's having a bad day, and Arthur is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms




End file.
